Kingdom Shinigami: Sora and the Death Note
by AYoungShinigami
Summary: Kingdom Hearts and Death Note breed and becomes KINGDOM SHINIGAMI! Season 1 is: Sora and the Death Note Chapters Episodes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Shinigami Prologue: The Heartless and the Shinigami

Darkness and light lived together for thousands of years. So has good and evil, and life and death. This is the story about all three all accidentally coming together in one. Let's start with darkness and light. Darkness and light battled for ages over control of the human world. One second it was night in the world, then the next second it was light again. It was all chaos, it was to hot or too cold. Or too bright or too dark. Everything was unpredictable. One day Light and darkness had a great battle, but they were both too strong. They clashed in to each other. And, ever since then they have shared the human world each having their own time of day. The sun took the form of light, and the moon took the form of darkness. And, one of them swore one day they will take the world once and for all. Good and evil's story started way back. No hearts are pure in every way. Evil was started by a man named Satin. He was an angel, there for the name being close to saint. He was God's right hand man, and he was tired of being second in command. He asked God if he can rule with him. God said no, and so Satin gathered a troop of angels and battled God in destructive battle. God won and sent Satin and the angels elsewhere faraway. Satin and his group of angels landed in Hell itself. So he decided to rule Hell for himself and oppose God in every way, and Evil was born. So there has not been a triumph between good and evil…the battle still rages on. And, finally life and death. Life and death has no origin or end. Life will be there always as well as death. Although there is a story on how death is controlled. Far away in another realm exist a race of beings called the Shinigami. They actually were never suppose to exist in the first place. Another name for them is Grim Reapers or as I call them, Nobodies. They somehow got the power to control death and take human lives. It's still not clear if they can give life but it's sure as hell that they can take life. One day the sky turned black, the day turned cold, and we felt evil upon us. It was clear that darkness triumphed. Everyone's heart vanished and all that was left was a black entity. Evil has triumphed. And all who were truly good collapsed dead. Death has triumphed. All of these black creatures ran after me I had to hide in a shed. You may ask who am I? Why am I telling you this? And why aren't I dead? I am Sora Irino…and i am the one who caused the end of the world.


	2. Episode 1: Destiny Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Kingdom Hearts

A/N: The story is through Sora's eyes. And italics mean thoughts

Kingdom Shinigami Episode 1: Destiny Island

It rained. This day was turning uglier than any other. Kairi said it was bad luck when it rained on the island, can it be true? Well when the rain stops ill go check for myself. Who knows, I might find Riku with a sprained ankle on the island. I tried to hold back the smirk on my lips. I managed to get out of bed…half an hour later. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I went to school and it was still raining! Anyway, slept in history, puked in lunch. Yep another normal boring day. Although the rain was particularly weird in an eerie way. Anyway my name is Sora, I'm 13...Riku is 14, damn. I'm just another normal kid, bored from school, and dead from homework. I walked down the hallway and saw Riku. He came right to me.

"How's is going little punk?"

"Don't get me started Riku, I'm in a bad mood."

"Wow kid, is the rain bringing you down?" Riku laughed.

"Don't be stupid. Aren't you suppose to be somewhere Riku?"

"Now that I think about it…I HAVN'T SAID HI TO KAIRI!"

I fell on my ass due to Riku's freak out. He ran down the hall and disappeared.

"See you… at…the Island…" I was thinking about the sprained ankle more than ever.

I was back at the house getting ready to go the Island. But, the rain was not stopping. So, I called Kairi to see if she was at the island.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sora."

"Sora! How's it been?"

"Nothing much, just wondering if you were at the island?"

"Are you kidding? In this weather? Not even Wakka is at the island!" I snickered thinking of Wakka cuddling up with his Blitzball.

"Well I guess no island today huh?"

"I wouldn't go there for a few days, you know…bad luck."

"Don't be so paranoid Kairi, I'm going back tomorrow."

"Okay silly, but don't come crying to me if your tree house falls apart!" She let out a cute laughter.

"Go to bed Kairi..."

"Ok, bye!" Then the phone went dead. I was planning to call Riku but I don't wanna go to sleep just yet. I looked out the window. It rained. Harder than ever before. It didn't change one bit since this morning. I went to bed to the sound of rain drops softly kissing my window.

I woke up. It rained. This day was turning uglier than any yesterday. The island must be flooded by now. Wakka must be crying in a fetal position with his Blitzball. Kairi must be even more superstitious than yesterday. And, Riku must be well, Riku never changes. I got dressed in my school uniform, went downstairs to find out the school was closed down! I never knew nature can be evil and awesome at the same time! But, I'm still bored. I guess I can sneak out to the island. Maybe Riku would like this idea. So I went ahead and called him.

"How's the twerp twerpin?"

"Not now! Want to go to the island?"

"Hmm…seems like I beat you there."

"YOUR AT THE ISLAND!"

"Better hurry, Kairi's here."

"NO WAY! MEET YOU THERE!" the phone went dead. I had to hurry there, I can't believe Kairi's there!

"Ok, I gotta get my poncho, and my ores, boots, and phone. Okay I'm ready." I made a mad dash to my boat, paddled as fast as I could. I couldn't see anything! How did Riku do it!

"I have to keep going. I should be almost there. Wait what is that!" It looked like a dark figure but it seemed to disappear. Half an hour in the ocean, I was lost. What do I do? I can't see anything!

"HELP!" No good. "Riku!" nothing. "KAIRI!"…"ANYONE!"

At that moment a wave hit my wooden boat and ripped it apart. I was completely submerged under water. Was today the day I die? Is this the bad luck Kairi was talking about? I couldn't give up. I came up to the surface, and called for help.

"RIKU! DAMN IT ANSWER!" At that moment I realized he couldn't be at Destiny island. He tricked me. "F**K YOU RIKU!" At that moment a piece of the boat it my head dead on. That was the last thing I remembered.

I awoken underwater. I was sinking fast. I couldn't move, my muscles weren't listening! MOVE! COME ON! I finally landed on solid ground. How am I breathing underwater! Am I dead? All of a sudden as I touched the ground, dozens of doves lit up the ground as they took off. I am dead. I didn't even get to say goodbye. The ground was so colorful. It's like a glass painting from a church. There was a door ahead of me. It spoke.

"Don't be afraid." I walked closer. "The closer you walk the bigger your shadow becomes." I stopped in my tracks, turned around and saw my shadow emerging out of the floor. It look like that mysterious figure I saw when I was on the boat. "Don't be afraid." it spoke again. "It's your Shinigami." My shadow looked like an oversized hooded man. My shadow punched the floor and I was knocked backwards. "He opened a black portal with his punch and pulled out a book. And dropped it in front of me. The book was called "Controlling the Elements" He took out another book and it was called "Black Magic" And one more book that was called "Death Note". It spoke again. "Choose which power you wish, and if you get it correct you get to live again."

"What do you mean if I get in correct?"

"Two of these books are a fake. Choose the correct one and you live, and get a prize." So I read all the instructions for all 3 books. Controlling the elements had 15 rules. Black Magic had 25. And, Death Note had 65. Which means which ever went into more detail was clearly the real thing. Plus I never heard of such power that exists in the Death Note. Black Magic and Controlling Elements are common fantasies in the world. In the end the choice was simple. The Death Note.

"Well…you have chosen wisely." The dark hooded man shrank to normal size as the door was talking.

"This door leads back to the Human World." I walked to the door and the hooded man followed me. I stopped.

"Why is he following me?"

"He's your Shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

"A being that can take life of a human. Some humans refer to them a Shinigami. Others refer to them as a Grim Reaper. Now that you have the power of a Shinigami, use it wisely. Your Shinigami became yours when you touched the Death Note. Shinigamis were never suppose to exist. But they still do in this realm…The Shinigami Realm. Walk through this door and you will still have the power of the Death Note and your Shinigami is still going to be following you until you forfeit ownership or run out of pages. But, beware. If anyone else touches the Death Note. Your Shinigami will be visible to them as well as they can also use the Death Note."

"Got it. I think."

"Good luck, Sora." The door opened and I was blinded by light. I had to keep walking. As soon as I walked pass the door. I was lying on the shore of the Island…Destiny Island.

I woke up to find the hooded man sitting right next to me as well as the Death Note. I sat up slowly. I can see Kairi's boat and Riku's boat slowly approaching the island.

"Mr. Shinigami?" The hooded man turned his head towards me.

"I never got your name." He didn't respond. He looked at the ocean. Then he took his hood off.

"Ansem."

A/N: As I was writing the episode it was raining o.o


End file.
